At Least Once
by Chi's Creed
Summary: It's been a rather slow week for the Maverick Hunters and with nothing to do but the deskwork piled high Axl became desperate into finding a way out. In his attempt he discovered something about his two friends. Not once have they taken a day off. Determined to give them the experience he manages to do just that. But what will happen during our heroes' absence?
1. Chapter 1: Just for Today

**Just for today**

'Aughhhh!' Axl let out in an aggravated roar, scratching his head frantically wishing his fingers could dig through his solid metal helmet as he reclined his chair back as far back as he possibly could. 'Someone just kill me please!'

The young reploid was at his brink, it has been nearly a whole week without any real Maverick Incident and the very few that had occurred were so minor that higher ranking officers such as himself were not sent to deal with the incidents. The lack of action was driving him crazy; he needed to shoot something. And to make his boredom even worse, without much to do, it was obvious that his paperwork had finally caught up to him. Desk work, the one thing he dreaded more than slow ticking clock that reminded him of his boredom. They came in by the dozens, thick paper bundles steadily piling up on his desk. Maverick reports, mission reports, weapons, maintenance surveys everything was stacked up in front of him that soon he felt like that if the monstrous pile were to fall on him it would surely crush him to death. It was definitely suffocating him now. By this day and age of technological advancement, he would have thought such work would no longer be necessary, especially on paper.

Grumbling in his anguish, he let his hands dangle freely to his side as he planted his face on his desk, rolling it side to side in an attempt to settle his growing headache. He doesn't know how long he's been cooped up inside his small little office, but he is certain that it has been for more than several agonizing hours, at least that how it felt like.

Suddenly he felt a small but stern tap of paper on his head. 'There's no dying until all your work is finished,' he heard person responsible say behind him.

Sluggishly and unwilling, the young reploid, rolled his head over to look at the authoritative source now standing beside him with his own small stack of papers, his blue peace loving friend. If he knows anyone that's thrilled about the lack action it would definitely be him. It was practically written all over his face.

'Shoot me, please' Axl whined unwilling to cooperate with his friend.

'The more you complain the longer you'll be stuck in here.' X rationalized, unenthused by his friend's sarcasm. He reached over to his younger companion, pulling him back into an upright position with little effort; though his action forced a loud groan out of the unmotivated reploid.

'But there's so much, we've been in here all day and the day before that.' Axl cried, 'Im gonna die before I finish it all …so might as well.'

'Honestly,' X sighed. 'If you haven't procrastinated so much when they were first given to you, you wouldn't be having this problem.'

'Why do we need to do all this stuff anyways?' Axl pointed out, speaking out his mind's reasoning Right now, it doesn't matter how ridiculous he was sounding, the young reploid was just deperate for do something that did not involve the abomination they call work. 'If you think about it someone else should be responsible for filing the reports.'

'Please don't get started with that kind of logic,' X exclaimed rubbing his temple, already preparing to block out the nonsense that he knew was going to come out of young Maverick Hunter's mouth.

'No, no listen.' Axl argued trying to keep the blue reploid into the conversation. 'The navigators are there throughout the whole mission, the commander, and even the field analysts are there! And they have so much more data coming to them about the field and everything else happening. Maybe we can half the work with them.'

'You can't be serious...' X uttered out in disbelief, unable to resist the temptation to ridicule the boy's ridiculously flawed logic, somehow falling into Axl bait. 'First of all, they have their own set of reports to do.'

'And second of all, don't think that even for one second that I will be convinced with this nonsense..' he said, taking Axl's head, which has somehow how ended up hanging in an odd position over his chair since the time of their conversation and snapped it back straight towards his unfinished work.

'Ugh,' Axl groaned, freely falling himself back his desk.

Suddenly, the two turned their heads as they heard the door behind them slide open, revealing their long haired, red companion enter the room.

'X, here's the last of the reports from that power plant incident. Tell me if there's anything else you need in it.' Zero said as he walked inside. His brow suddenly raised in astonishment as his eyes befell the unorganized pile of papers that had stacked up in the young reploid's desk as he made his way over to blue hero and handed over the his own set of work.

'Thank you, Zero.' X replied, taking the delivered papers in his hand and began to review them.

'Zero!' Axl called out excitedly, turning his seat fully his blonde friend's direction.

However, sticking to his demeanor the crimson reploid merely met eyes with the boy to acknowledge his presence but ignored his call as he waited for X's response.

'Yes, it looks fine. Thank you again.' X answered, giving him an assuring nod.

'Alright, if you need me I'll be in the training room.' Zero informed, that somehow brightened up Axl's eyes.

'Did you say training room? Oh, let's spar!' Axl exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and after his red superior. But before he could even make a step, he felt X's hand place pressure on his unsuspecting shoulder pushing him hard back into his seat.

'No,' Zero blankly said

'Didn't you spar with Zero all day yesterday?' X remembered holding the rambunctious reploid in place.

'Aww, c'mon!' Axl whined, squinting his eyes to form a small puppy look in an attempt to persuade his comrade.

'That was yesterday.' Axl pointed out looking at his red superior for support.

'No,' Zero answered again, knowing full well the outrageous amount of work the boy has been desperately trying to put off.

'Seriously?! You guys are no fun, you know that…' Axl pouted, slouching on his chair.

'I understand that this isn't your most favorite kind of activity Axl. But this may be the only time you'll have to finish it without distraction.' X tried to explain, hoping to somehow get into his student's senses. 'If you can finish all of this, then you won't be having so much work piled up against you in the future. It will give you more free time.'

'It's not like this stuff is gonna go away. You guys are just a bunch of workaholics. We should be taking the day off rather than do all this paperwork if you ask me.' Axl mumbled in argument.

'We're reploids, there is no need for us to take a day off.' X answered.

'Huh…?' Axl scornfully voiced out, glancing at X who was answering him seriously. 'Everyone gets a day off you know.'

X raised a confused look in his face. 'Yes, I am aware.'

'Then I should be able to get one….like lets say right now.' Axl mischievously attempted to rationalize.

'Not with that much things do you can't. Besides having to take days off in this line of work is irresponsible.'

'Wait..'… the copy reploid uttered as a surprising revelation connected in his head. 'X, have you ever even taken a day off before.'

'No.' X replied raising his brow at the boy's sudden curiosity. 'Like I said it would be irresponsible for me take one due to the unpredictable circumstance of our job.'

'Zero…?' Axl quickly turned to red one who was quietly listening to their conversation.

'A day not in the field is considered a day off if you ask me.' He replied.

'Indeed,' X voiced out in agreement.

'Hahh…?' Axl voiced out baffled

'Hold on. Let me get this straight.' Axl paused for a moment organizing his thoughts as the news seemed to be so much harder to process as his systems tried do some form of mathematics. 'So you're telling me, that after for all those who knows how many years, you guys NEVER, not even once taken a day off willingly?'

'Like I said was never any need of it.' X answered while Zero gave a nod. Unlike humans reploids were not required to sleep and there is little maintenance for them enabling them to be functional at almost at anytime.

'Are you kidding me?!' Axl yelled out at the numbers began to add up. 'No wonder you guys are so uptight all the time!'

'Axl, what are you trying to get at with this?' X asked unable to wrap his head as to why the young boy seemed to be stunned the news that he thought was completely normal. All he knew it was another scheme the young reploid was trying to conjure up.

The young reploid lingered in his thoughts as though he was lost in planning, then popped out with an idea. 'We should just take the day off. Just for one day.'

'Don't be ridiculous, there's still a lot of work to be done.' the blue hero brushed of the idea indifferently. He knew it...it was just another scheme.

'We can't have you put it off any longer, understand?'

Axl groaned in frustration as he continued to block out his superior's words. 'Honestly, when was the last time you guys have gone outside. You know out in the city and just walk around.'

X threw him a disbelieving look. 'Is that a serious question…?'

In retaliation Axl gave him a disappointed look in return. Surprisingly enough, X was more stubborn and thickheaded than he makes himself seem to be. 'X, I'm not that stupid. I'm not talking about being on patrol or going out on some official business. I'm talking about going out in the city, like a normal civilian. You know without a having some kind duty on you.'

Much to his astonishment his argument had brought his blue superior into silence at that moment.

'Don't you guys wanna go outside, get a breath of fresh air. Feel the breeze, admire the scenery, without worrying about something shooting you every five seconds.'

Taking the lack of answer as a no, Axl's eyes softened a little. He felt a small pity growing inside of him for the blue reploid and his red companion. Of all the things they have done, it was hard to realize that in order to maintain the hanging safety and peace of the world they had to drown themselves completely in their work, throw away their own identity and deny themselves the basic pleasures of freedom they have enable society to have.

But much to his dismay he was unable to get through to his uptight friend, although he did see a slight weaver in his eyes.

'Even if we did want too, there is still too much to get done that can't be left unattended for. Mavericks can come at anytime. We have to be ready.'

'Work this. Work that. It's just paper! And there's no mavericks! This could be the last time in a long time we could have a chance to do this. Just for a day…Don't you want to experience the world you fought to keep?' Axl said glancing back at both the blue and red Hunters as they processed his words.

'That's enough,' X answered growing tired of the conversation. He walked over to his desk just a few steps away from Axl's and placed the papers Zero had given him.

'Until your table is wiped clean of all paperwork, there will no more of this nonsense, do I make myself clear?' The blue Maverick Hunter ordered turning back to look at the young reploid.

'But X…! This isn't even about me avoiding work anymore.'

'Just listen to him, kid. There's no way of winning this one.' Zero advised just was the door slid open for him to exit knowing that the conversation was coming to a close.

'Hmmnn…you two seriously need one.' Axl groaned in disappointment. He looked up at the ceiling for a second staring into space as he immersed himself in thought; Zero was right there was no way he could possibly break these two thick head workaholic's habits using just words.

'So you're just worried about the work right?' Axl clarified crocking his head to the side after the short pause. 'If we get excused from it there wouldn't be a problem right?'

'Axl, whatever you are thinking just stop it right there.' X immediately ordered knowing full well that the boy had another idea come upon him. His body became tense as he took a step towards the young reploid.

Ignoring X's warning New Generation reploid jumped from his seat with a wide mischievous smirk on his face. 'Well if that's the problem that's an easy fix. If we can get an approval you'll come right?' He said.

Then with a face full of conviction and determination he found the right moment and without warning Axl bolted for the open door, dashing pass the unsuspecting blonde Maverick Hunter who simply dodged out of his way due to surprise.

By the time X had realized that he had gone out like the wind and was already unreachable.

'Axl!' X yelled out running after the young reploid but stopped just beside Zero who had made no attempts in stopping him and was just watching the Maverick Hunter run to the very end of the hall.

'You'll thank me later!' They heard Axl yell out in the distance as he disappeared from view after turning the corner.

* * *

'We should go after him.' X let out a deep exhausted sigh as he began take the first few steps in following their escapee.

'Just let him go for a bit. He just needs a breather. He won't be going that far.'

X turned a gave Zero a slight glare feeling a bit betrayed that his blonde friend wasn't putting as much effort into supporting him in disciplining the newest addition.

'You're being too lenient on him Zero.'

'You think so? Or are you being too uptight like he said?' Zero replied with a bit of a tease in his voice, knowing how his friend feels at the moment.

X gave his friend a wide frown, not taking in the humor in Zero's sarcasm.

'You're the one to talk.' He replied.

'I wasn't the one that made him run.' Zero answered with a smirk on his face.

'I'm only trying to have him finish all of that before Mavericks show up again,' X pointed at the messy stack of papers, 'He needs to learn he can't run away from these things and that our job is not all about fighting. That there's other things beside that.'

Zero remained silent as X let out another sigh. 'Let's just go find him.'

'It won't be that hard.' Zero finally answered as he began to make his way behind X who had started to follow Axl's trail.

'I hope so.' X replied.

* * *

They walked for several minutes asking around their fellow co-workers in the large corridors of the Maverick Hunter Head Quarters, looking for any clue as to where the young reploid may have gotten to. It wasn't so hard to describe the boy, as he and just like the other two hunters were well known among their comrades and the rare individual that did need a description, Axl's unique armor and distinguishable scar made him quite memorable even if someone only had a one quick glimpse at him.

Following their trail of leads, all replies of those who have seen Axl pointed the two heroes in to the direction of the main command center of the base; just behind the unnecessarily grand size of the door which had provided the primary entry way of to the room. When the two heroes entered the command center they were greeted by the dim lighting of the room which amplified the computer screens projected images and it was immediately noticed that that the multi-story room wasn't as busy as it typically was. It made it relatively easy for them to find their missing companion, as all of those present in the room had their attention glued and focus on the very center of the space where the only commotion probably throughout this who was happening.

'Absolutely not.' Their toweringly tall commander in white answered Axl with a stern face resting on his features.

'C'mon, please! Just for today. That's all I ask.' Axl argued back, hunching his back as he whined to his superior.

'I've told you already, that is not something we can risk allowing.' Signas answered placing his foot down.

'It's not against the rules though and it's not like something is happening right now.' Axl said

'Anything can happen at a moment's notice. I can't permit all three of you to be unavailable at the same time.'

'Signas nothing is happening!'

It was quite an odd sight for many if it was their first to enter the room, as it was unusual for an officer, though Axl had quite a high position, to bicker with his commanding leader with such familiarity and openness especially in while they are still considered to be on duty. But then again, the ones present in the command center have developed a more personal relationship with one another over the course of their adventures that went far beyond military rankings.

As the two continued to bicker and exchange words X and Zero walked over to one of the operatives that siting at center row to the two reploids, a blonde hair reploid girl with medium length hair that was let out of its typical bun in pink armor. She was one of the other three reploids present in the room who held similar positions as her. Layer, a long purple haired reploid with bangs that covered her eyes, sitting just in the left of the corner of the opposite end, and Pallette another blonde hair navigator whose head piece which could also be considered her hair was held up several inches off her head with two red orb like goggles sitting by Layer on the right side corner.

'Oh X, I didn't see you there.' Alia flinched up at the feeling of two person standing side by side and gave them a smile. 'And Zero too.'

The mention of Zero name, transmit through Alia's open communicator to the other operatives had Layer nearly jump in surprise, then a small embarrassed appearing in her rosy cheek as she caught eye of the crimson reploid.

'Where's Nana?' X asked looking around as he noticed short pink hair navigator's empty chair.

'She just doing some diagnostics with LifeSaver and Douglas right now.' Alia answered.

'Ahhh'

'But we're guessing, it not her you're actually looking for, right?' Pallette playful inferred as she enabled audio connection among the four in order to relieve themselves the need to yell out from across the room.

'I wonder what gave that away.' Zero jokingly answered which earned him a chuckle from all three operators as he looked down at Axl and Signas.

X nodded and looked down at the two reploids who looked that they were trying to maintain a composure to keep themselves from biting off each other's throats. 'How long have they been like that.'

'For about 10 minutes now since Axl came flying through the room.' Alia answered.

'I've never seen Signas this worked up before.' Zero added.

'Axl's been pushing his buttons ever since he got here.' Layer replied.

'Heheh right? It's actually been fun to watch. You don't get to see it everyday. Axl's been trying to get the commander to approve all three of you to take leave or something like that for some reason.' Pallette implied.

'Signas has been thoroughly against it so they've been at each other's throats this whole time. It's literally been impossible for any of us to get through to them.' Alia said sighing a bit, although there was a small smile on a lips.

'Honestly…to think he'd actually go to this length to put off work.' X groaned.

'Pretty amazing, if you ask me.' Zero said to his troubled friend. As they continued to watch

* * *

'For the last time, my answer is No.' Signas continued to argue with the boy.

'One day…just one day.' Axl replied back lifting his index finger to exemplify his statement.

'For someone one that has been slacking off this pass few days you don't have the liberty to ask for a day off. Let alone try to drag X and Zero into it.'

'Commander c'mon! Axl replied, he was getting irritated at the fact that each time he requested something today the preposterous work was getting in his way. 'I'll finish it I swear. Just let us go for today.'

'Shouldn't it be the other way around?' X cut in walking towards the two bickering Hunters.

'X!' Axl called out with a big wide smile.

'Ah you're here finally.'

'Axl what are you doing?' X asked.

'Isn't it obvious I'm trying to get us a day off. But Commander over here is making it difficult.'

'It is not that I am against any of you from taking a day's break. But I am not willing to risk having all three of you unable for duty at a moment's notice.'

'It's a quick transfer! It's not like we're going to be running away to the bottom of the ocean or something. You can just call us and we'd be back in a second.' Axl informed his commander of his flawed reason.

'That is reckless use of resources. We can't just transfer just because we want to.'

'Wait, I don't remember agreeing to any of this.' X replied in support to Signas.

'Neither did I.' Zero added in.

Signas groaned shaking his head. 'Look at this. They don't even want to go.' He pointed to the two Hunters while still locking his gaze with Axl's. 'Axl, are you truly that desperate that you'd stoop so low as to use X and Zero as a means to get off your work.'

'I'm not!' Axl answered. It was only half the truth. 'I just want to take X and Zero out of this place for once. You can double the paperwork for all I care when we come back. Just let us go.'

'Double the work?' Signas uttered in surprise that made his eyes wide for being caught off guard by for a second. But he remained determined in his stance. 'You can't even finish half the work you've been given with up till now.'

'I'll finish it..' Axl said, his voice cracking a little.

Suddenly a fifth voice entered the argument. 'Why not just let them go Signas? I don't see what's so bad about it.' Alia said over the communicators.

'Alia!' Axl yelled out, his body feeling like it had grown a new pair of wings that were lifting him up to the blonde operator that was the first to express support for his cause. The other three males on the other hand looked slightly betrayed.

'Alia don't, you're encouraging him.' X protested.

'X, Axl has a point.' Alia answered back. 'You three need a day outside.'

'He's just buying time to put off work.'

'Another day won't kill you.' Pallette jumped in. 'He's been putting off for this long, it not like another day is going to change that.'

'Beside, a day like now doesn't come by very often.' Layer also added in.

'You three….' X muttered in astonishment.

'It's not just the paper work. With all three of them away it will hinder our efforts if something were to happen.' Signas reminded them.

'Ohh, stop being such a worry wart Commander.' Pallette said. 'We haven't had any incident or suspicious activities in days.'

'If the kid really wants to go. Just let him.' Zero spoke out unexpectedly. 'This conversation has just been going around in circles.'

The surpise support brought new hope into Axl as he looked at his crimson friend with sparkling emerald eyes. 'So you'll come too?'

'I never said that.' Zero replied dropping Axl back into reality.

'It's not worth if you guys don't go!'

'Where are you planning to go anyways Axl?' Layer asked.

'I was thinking Giga City' Axl answered.

'Wasn't that place just a mining area for Force Metal though?' Layer injected trying to remember the rebellion that happened awhile back.

'I heard the place has improved a lot since the rebellion and there's a bunch of things for reploids and humans to do there now.' Axl answered.

'That's right, I heard they made a new addition to the city just for recreation and stuff like that. Giga city apparently became the leading example for reploid and human relations. It's a really good choice.' Pallette agreed.

'I refuse.' X protested. 'Just like Signas said not only do you have work to do but having none of us available do duty is just far too risky.'

'You guys are not the only Maverick Hunters here X.' Alia reminded them.

'As commander I still cannot allow it.'

'It's 4 against 3. You have no power here.' Axl proudly announced. But he can see that his commander was unenthused by his childish display of favoritism.

'Look you we'll have our communicators open at all times, and if anything were to happen you can transfer us back at anytime.'

'Just let them go.' Alia supported Axl.

'Yeah just let them.' Pallette expressed her favor.

'Do not worry about the condition around here. We'll take care of them.' Layer assured him.

'Come on Signas.' Alia requested that all most seemed like an order. Being head of the operators and the one that has been there the longest by the commander's side, Alia held a hidden authority or at least laid equal footing his their otherwise stern commander that cannot be denied.

With the pressures being brought down upon on to him Signas grew more hesitant but finally cracked under Axl's favor. The navigators held more power that he was willing to admit.

Sighing, Signas brought his head in defeat, that brought Axl into celebration and dreading anguish into the other two.

'Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Axl jumped to his commander, but when he looked up he was met by Signas's infuriated face

Grabbing the young reploid from the back with one hand, Signas lifted him from his feet and glared at him straight in the eye. 'Listen here,' he began with irritation written all over his voice and face. 'Don't think, you will get away from this so easily.'

'Y-yes..'

'You will keep your comminicators open at all times, report to me every hour of your status, and I want you back here before the sun sets, understand?'

'Y-yes sir…' Axl answered growing a bit afraid of Signas's growing anger. He almost looked demonic.

'Hold on! Don't we even get a say in this?' X objected.

Dropping the young reploid Signas walked over to X, flushing over his anger towards the blue reploid as well. 'No you don't, you and Zero will be accompanying Axl today.'

'What?!' X yelled out. As a man who follows orders from his superior, he put in a situation where was unable to refuse.

'I need you to make sure Axl doesn't cause any trouble.'

From all around the room, the girls struggled to hold in their chuckles, holding their stomachs and over their mouths to prevent any sound from coming through.

Seeing that the conversation was turning into an unfavorable outcome, Zero silently tried to make his get away taking a step back to the direction of the door, but a white gloved hand pulled him back. When he look at the culprit he saw that it was the young reploid, onto him with one hand while grasping X with the other.

'Axl let me go.' Zero ordered.

'You're not going anywhere.' Axl answered with a mischievous smirk on his face.

'I'm going to transfer you guys into Giga City Plaza.' Alia reported to them as she and the other two navigators tapped coordinates into their screens.

'Transfering…' Pallette announce as the three reploid's bodies started to glow.

'Wait hold on!' X called out to the navigators.

'Just let it go…' told his friend, accepting that there is no way of escaping now.

As the process was near completion Axl twisted his head to look at their commander was looking at them still with sulking eyes. 'Oh yeah Signas, we're on a day off so don't contact us unless its ABSOLUTELY necessary. I won't be responding otherwise.' He said with a teasing gesture as last taunt.

'Why you!' Signas relatliated ready to charge at the reploid

'Transfer.' Pallette announced and the reploid disappeared just before he was able to do so.

'Transfer complete,' Layer informed them as she read the data that was flowing through her screen. 'They have safety arrived at Giga City Plaza.'

'That little…' Signas muttered.

'Just let it go, commander.' Layer comforted their disgruntled commander. He really has taken a blow in his defeat.

'I swear I'll make him pay when he get back!' His demonic face returning to him with sharp teeth that seem to grow out of nowhere.

'Oh dear…' Alia sighed resting her cheek over her hand.

'Signas sounds like a mother. Don't worry to much.' Pallette chuckled.

With Axl successfully convincing his friends what will our heroes do during their day off and what will happen to the Maverick Hunters during their absence.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Axl that sneaky guy. He actually got Zero and X to go with him.

I've so been excited to write this fic for a while now and I am so happy to finally be able to have the opportunity of starting it. :D

It's totally different for the other fic I'm writing as this one has a "friendlier and happier" kind of vibe to it. (for the Mission: Incomplete readers you know what I mean xD). There will be a small tie to this story and Mission: Incomplete later, kinda like a little Easter egg. And while I intend to make this into only 2-3 chapter story, the update date is a bit sketchy since I want to prioritize M:I but it will be done right before the Easter egg chapter is posted which should be happening in the upcoming few chapters. And for those who are unfamiliar with the Mission: Imcomplete please do check it out if your interested

On a related note, I also want to take this chance to inform any Mission: Incomplete readers that the next chapter may take a bit longer to update due school related stuff. Finals, projects…blah blah blah..lol There's a lot of things that's going to be happening next chapter that will make it more difficult to write and I don't want to put half hearted work in it so I am apologizing in advance for the late update. It's just really terrible timing xD

Anyways thank you for reading this new fic and please leave me a idea of what you think our three heroes should do in their free time and what will happen. Although, I already know how it's going to end I am actually very much open to any suggestions. I am still stumped on the activities I should make them do that will ultimately lead up to it.

So leave me any thoughts and suggestion on the story. Thank you and see you next chapter! (^.^)/


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go!

**Let's Go!**

Giga city was a man made city in the ocean with the original purpose to mine a mineral, Force Metal, and consisted of different research facilities which made up the island to study and develop the metal; as well as, conducting reploid research. After the rebellion, the state had gone through a transformation and though mining the metal and research were still in primary play, commerce had become an essential part in the city. Due to its ideal location and now open policy, merchants had begun to flock the city and in no time a merchant and common district was added into the city; which had become the symbol of peace and tolerance among its human and reploid residents.

It only took them a second for them to arrive their destination. When they opened their eyes the three Maverick Hunters were greeted by the blindingly bright ray of sunlight that was freely beating down on the exposed area. They had been transported right at the center of the plaza and were standing on a slightly elevated cemented platform. It was decorated with an elegant assortment of artificial stone and curved mental all around, which painted quite an intricate design on the pavement on which they stood. And just above them a sturdy arch, that almost look too futuristic for the elegant design tower across the round platform with a sign that read GIGA CITY PLAZA.

Soon Hunters to realize that the platform itself was the destination landing for the public who used teleportation transfers as a means for transportation. It also the centerpiece in this round open area. Benches in the far rim of the circle were placed strategically facing the platform while shaded by the trees that surround them. Somehow it went well with the rest of its surroundings, even though it seemed to be the most obvious sign of industrial and modern day décor around. There were several people sitting on the seats, some eying the new arrivals. But most of them were pairs of young eyes who had eagerly waited to watch the show individuals appear out of thin air. And at the moment they were all quite memorized by the three Hunters that had arrived. Who wouldn't? Although it wasn't an unusual sight, it's not every day civilians, especially children, see combat type reploid appear out in the public, especially in a large group of three. It was their form of entertain, most likely, that's why the platform was in such an obvious and eye catching position in the first place. Quite a genius concept to be honest.

The three were very eye catching in their own individual respect, they grabbed the attention of onlookers that were passing by. Some of them stared with a strange look of curiosity while others appeared to have distinguish who they were but battled their inner temptation to approach. However for the most part people merely took a quick glimpse and went about their business not even taking interest the Hunters. There was a mother calling out to her little children to stop running, another chasing down her daughter as she came too close to the platform, an old man peacefully admiring the flock of birds that have gathered to feast on the breaded delicacy he had in his hand and in the shadowed corner a young couple enjoying each other's company. For the rest, it was just a steady flood of individuals, reploid, human or even animals, walking pass and going about their day.

"This is Pallette, just calling to confirm status," Axl heard the blonde navigator say in his ear.

"We're here," the young reploid confirmed.

"Roger. Transfer successful."

"Palette, return me at once!" X ordered the blonde navigator through his communicator.

"No can do. You and Zero are required to accompany Axl until sundown. No objections. We will only be accepting Axl's reports every hour."

"Pallette!" X contested.

"Sorry…can't hear you. You guys just enjoy yourselves, alright?'' Palette ignored..

"Heh, we will. Thanks Pal." Axl answered back, cutting off his communicator after he heard the playful blonde sound her farewell with a whisper of good luck to her partner. However, when he turned back, he wasn't greeted with such nice lovely and enthusiastic faces like he would have wished for. X looked at him with a face that seemed as if he had been pulled away by his lifeline was disgruntled at the fact that he was there, while still maintaining a very composed fuming face. Zero… Zero on the other hand had the appearance of a man ready to kill him. But it was what he expected and he was pretty use to it with all honesty. This wasn't the first time they were absolutely furious with him and this probably won't be the last. Most of all, he knew the worse they would do is lecture him. But, that surely didn't stop him from fearing the possibility that today they just might act on their silent threats.

"Sooo…it looks like we're all cleared to go. Where should we go?" Axl cautiously thread to his friends. They we're both glaring daggers at him.

"I can't believe this, you've taken it too far this time, Axl!" X complained in an angry tone, struggling to keep his cool as to not disrupt the public and make a scene. A blessing for Axl. He knew that X and Zero being as self aware as they were, were pushed into a corner that prevent them from fully erupting. It was the only reason why he probably hasn't been dragged back to base yet. In Axl's mind he was truly thanking the three navigators for deciding to land them in this exact position in broad day light, which gave him an advantage over his friends.

"You can do whatever you want to do. But leave me out of it." Zero irritated answered..

"No way! This is the first time the three of us are able to go out! We have to make the most of it. Just let it go for now and let's have fun for now, okay?" Axl stubbornly persisted as he pushed his friends out of the platform and out into open area. Zero let out a heavy sigh.

"Axl!" X scolded at him.

"Just gives it up X, there's nothing you can do about it." Zero cut in. The look of a defeated warrior plastered all over his face as he willingly abide by Axl's forceful request. It was becoming too tiresome to continue arguing with the stubborn boy in a situation where there was no easy victory. Not to mention the last thing he wanted was to make a scene.

"You're awfully compliant." X grumbled.

"I just know when I've lost. There's nothing we can do. Besides, one day couldn't hurt can it?" Zero replied back.

"I suppose you're right." X replied with a displeased look on his face, however he subtly voiced out his unwilling compliance.

As much as the two showed their displeasure for being forced into the situation, it was obvious that they themselves were not so against the idea as they tried to show. It brought a huge smile to Axl's face. Never once had he ever imaged that he would be able to get his friends to willingly comply. It was like he was living in a dream; one he would not want to wake from.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He exclaimed in excitement. The young Hunter cut in between them and wrapped his arms around each of their shoulders. The weight of his arms forced his two friends to slouch closer as he began to drag them to the pace of his eccentric walk.

Without much of a plan the three heroes decided to follow the stream people, who all seem to have one specific destination. After a short walk out of the courtyard, the Hunters arrived at a vast open space and were stopped in their tracks.

"Woah!" Axl voiced out in awe as he and his friends gaze at the scene in amazement.

A bountiful amount of people were entering through an arched gate and on the other side there were countless tents and temporary buildings situated in a clustered row. Beyond the tents were large colorful lights attached to large fair rides spread all over the area.

"A carnival?" X identified.

"Yeah, looks it's a festival to celebrate the treaty between reploids and humans." Zero read out of a flyer which advertised the event.

"That's awesome!" .Ever!" Axl jumped up in excitement. The young reploid felt like the luckiest person in the world. He didn't expect there to be an event today, but the timing couldn't be better. There was no better way to spend their day than to join in on the festivities.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Axl exclaimed, tugging on his friends' arms before running ahead of them.

"Axl, wait!" X called out, but the boy was already out of his reach and lost in the sea of people before he could even react. "Mmghh…This is going to be a long day, isn't?" X groaned in frustration.

"You can say that again." Zero agreed as he began to walk.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Axl yelled out to them, motioning them to speed up.

* * *

Back in the Hunter's base

"Wah! Is that true?!" gasped a black suited reploid on the holographic screen in front of the purple haired navigator's desk. He had a pair of head visors around his head with the Maverick Hunter's emblem patched on the side. There was the title Unit Z marked on the side of his chest and in the background there was group of reploids in the same uniform lined up perfectly side by side behind him. They had relaxed their trained military posture and were all wearing the same surprised face that was present in lead reploid's.

"Affirmative. Commander Zero has taken off for the day." Layer confirmed with them.

"So does that mean…?" The trainee asked unable to finish.

"Your training is canceled today. Please rally the message to all of the squad members." She ended for him.

"Did you guys hear that?!" the reploid turned to his comrades, unable to contain the shocking news.

"WAHH!" the soldiers cheered reploids in the screen. Some of them were unable to hold in their joy and were jumping in happiness while others looked as if they were about to break down in tears. The lead reploid himself too was having a hard time keeping his emotions bottled in. Repeatedly he thanked the navigator. Even after the call was cut off, he couldn't give a proper response to the order given to him.

Layer sighed with a smile on her face as her screen returned to its default image.

"They sounded happy," Pallete said through her communicator prompting the navigator to turn to youngest looking female in the room.

"They were looking for Zero. It seemed like they were scheduled to do a new training regimen today." Layer explained.

"Ahhh, I see. Poor guys. Knowing Zero he was probably planning to train them to the bone." Pallette commented, remembering how strict the red Hunter could be when it came to his subordinates, especially recently due to the lack of action.

"All done," Alia exclaimed sounding accomplished and relieved just as Pallette had finished her sentence, which prompted her two coworkers to look at her.

"Sounds like you had a tough one." Layer noted. Alia smiled back.

"For someone, who had nothing to do X still had a pretty packed schedule," Alia replied looking at the paperwork and other projects X had been working on. She had readjusted his work accordingly and had even completed some of the easier tasks he had herself.

"Well that guy is a bit of a workaholic," Pallette commented.

"You can say that again," Alia chuckled, "I'm glad he's finally gone out for one."

Suddenly, an alarm rang through their ears.

"Maverick at Central City." Layer, being the first to react, informed them as a request for action simultaneously blinked on the navigators' screen. "A rouge reploid, civilian class, has gone on a rampage. Local enforcements are requesting for dispatch."

"Is the suspect infected?" Alia inquired. Almost naturally, the three operators had quickly set aside their miscellaneous work and switched over to a more focused

"No confirmation," Pallette answered.

"Call those three back and dispatch them." Signas ordered, standing up from his seat, prompting the three navigators to give him a conspicuous look.

"It's a D class mission," Alia reminded him. Only after minute of assessing the situation, it was clear that the in question Maverick wasn't a relative threat and with that level it wasn't enough to send out the S rank Hunters. "Dispatching a swat unit should be enough."

"The circumstances may escalate, its better to them out." Signas argued.

"No," Alia bluntly objected.

Signas was about to issue another order when another message came into the screen.

"Oh, local enforcements were able to subdue the Maverick on their own." Layer read the message.

A disappointed and almost distraught face came over Signas's face.

"Hehe, looks like we don't have to deploy anyone anymore." Pallette playful commented.

"Send over the containment unit, just in case." Alia instructed.

"Roger." Layer complied, taping on the screen to send out the order.

Settling back onto his sit, Signas let out an exasperated sigh.

"Quit being such a sour dough, commander. Let them have some fun." Pallette read his mind.

She and the others knew that their commander wasn't in the best state of mind at the moment. He was feeling uneasy without his three best hunters and it him turn into a nervous wreck. It also didn't help, that being out voted and outwitted by Axl had scratched his ego. He had been sulking and had been fretting nonstop to bring them back.

"They can have **fun** here," Signas pouted.

"Alia's got it covered. Besides, their nothing really going on," Layer assured him.

"I'm so jealous. Those three must be having so much fun right now." Pallette sighed heavily. She slouched her entire upper body forward as her face rested sluggishly against her arm. "Maybe we should take a day off too," Pallette happily suggested, but then suddenly felt a chill down her spine as Signas gave a swift glare of opposition before she can even finish her sentence.

"…Or not," she regressed.

* * *

'Arghh! This is so boring!" Axl whined loudly, causing the line of people to stare at him and mutter inaudible comments.

"It can't be helped. This ride seems to be one of the more popular attractions." X tried to comfort his friend.

"You were the one that chose it." Zero chimed in, leaning against the railings.

The three friends were standing in the center of a rather extensively long line to one of the festival's many rides, The Sinking Spiral. It was a large roller coaster, designed not for the faint of heart with five massive loops and ninety degree drop. Upon entering the festival, Axl had caught eye of the large contraption and not so discreetly suggested for it to be their first activity.

"At least we're half way there," X continued.

"Ughh! You're not helping, X," Axl wailed. He was dying. Watching as each ticking second being wasted in this line was not how he wanted to spend his day.

"Should we try to look for something else? We've been waiting here for almost an hour." Axl proposed.

"I don't see a problem, we can wait," X answered him calmly.

"But there are so many other things we could do ya know," Axl whined as his impatience was grew.

"We've waited this long might as well suck it up," Zero responded. Unlike the whining Hunter, the crimson and blue reploids were indifferent and had even began to oddly find standing in line to be awfully relaxing.

Axl groaned slouching to show his frustration as he attempted to find another way to outwit his unanimated friends.

"Let's stay like this a bit longer," X uttered, in an almost breathless whisper.

"Huh..?" Axl raised an eyebrow. He barely caught a weft of the sentence and couldn't distinguish if those words were meant for him or if X was speaking out his thoughts.

But before Axl could try clarify, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. It was Zero's. There was a small smile on the red hunter's face as he gently shook his head. He nudged his head slightly, pointing to the endless sea of people passing then shifting his eyes to their blue friend.

Following his companion's actions, Axl glanced over at X. His vision quickly caught the sight presented to him. There was such a serene look on his peace loving friend's eyes, which were fixated on the crowd of people.

"Ahh…" Axl sounded in understanding.

Humans and reploids were walking side by side with smiles on their faces without a care in the world. It was like a totally different scene from what they had grown accustomed to, which was nothing but struggles against destruction and death.

His friend, even though it may only be a smidge in this long war, he was watching his dream play right in front of him.

Observing his friend it made Axl realize something; Hunters never truly had the chance or time to see the fruit of their efforts, especially in person. Due to the never ending battles and constant responsibilities to bring peace his friends had always only seen the immediate chaotic aftermath of the war. After they bring back order in one, they quickly move on to new set tasks and problems. It was an endless cycle; something the boy learned pretty quickly. Now he understood why it was so difficult for the two heroes to leave behind their duties; the world was in constant need of their protection. They couldn't leave it alone.

Axl never thought about it before, but he came to realize how fortunate he was. Unlike, his two seniors who had lived their entire lives in this cycle, the boy had a chance to experience the results of the Hunter's efforts. While he was a vigilante, he was also a civilian. He had a time when fighting wasn't all there was to live. He was actually able to enjoy the modern pleasures and lead a, while very eventful, normal life.

He turned back to Zero, whose smile had grown a bit wider than before repositioning himself against the wall.

_Even Zero was enjoying the atmosphere_, Axl thought to himself.

Axl smiled with a sigh, retreating from his complaints and made himself comfortable by crossing his legs and sat on the ground. The young Hunter had been so fixated in giving his friends a wonderful and exciting time, he didn't consider that the little things were all that was needed.

Who knew, just being out and about without constantly watching your back would be enough.

Still, waiting in line was definitely boring. But then again… he would much rather be here than coped up in base.

Staring into the unchanging pace of the crowd Axl's mind was beginning to wander off when abruptly an internal alarm startled the copy reploid. It was a notification he made for himself when the clock struck a new hour to remind him of the incontinent condition his superior instructed gave himhim.

"Fourteen hundred hours. Hmmnn…" Axl groaned upon receiving the notification.

"Time's flying by huh?" X caught the youngster's expression.

"Yeah," Axl sighed, "I guess I have to give the base a call." He wasn't too enthusiastic in calling. Somehow he had a gut feeling that his lovely and understanding commander was very eager to talk to him. He can almost bet his life on a scolding would be the first thing he hears.

_Fun…_

* * *

Back at the base, command room was everything but tranquil.

"Douglas! Layer! Nana! Pallette! Hold him down!" Alia ordered at the top of her lungs. "Don't let him get anywhere near that the control pad!"

"W-What's happening exactly?" Douglas, unknowingly sucked into the conundrum asked. He and Nana had just arrived to the command room, literally not even a minute ago and were immediately greeted by a storming leader.

The scene occurring a true spectacle to behold. Five Hunters, four navigators and a mechanic struggled to hold down their superior. Signas's arms were then fastened down by Alia and Layer while Douglas, who was at least two heads shorter than their commander had somehow managed to put Signas into a Nelson hold, where his both his arms were strapped around Signas' underarms to lock the shoulder joints in place. The remaining navigators, Nana and Palette had the job of anchoring Signas into place, with Nana strapping herself around Signas's left leg while Palette pushed Signas's significantly larger frame from advancing.

"Let me talk to him!" Signas fought with them.

"Please, calm down for a second, commander!" Palette pleaded.

"That brat is already forty five seconds behind! Tardiness is unacceptable!" Signas struggled, trying to free himself. He's finally cracked, his anxiety too much for him to handle.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Nana stoically commented. She was not fully aware of the situation but she was put the two and two together.

No one knows how it happened but he had completely lost it. The navigators knew that their commander was quite meticulous when it came to his subordinates, however they never knew his disorder would go this far. Anxiety had really gotten into him.

"Transmission incoming." Delta said; a standard green reploid trainee who was spared from the struggle in order to man the neglected controls.

"This is Axl." The young Hunter's voice spoke through the speakers.

"Mr. Axl!" Delta gasped in surprise. Immediately his face turned into a panic as he turned to face his distracted higher-ups.

"Give it to me!" Signas grunted as a reserve amount of strength suddenly awaken in him, causing those who held him to nearly fall out of balance. However, it was futile as they regrouped their own strength and let out five times the resistance.

"No!" Alia signaled Delta to disregard their commanding officer's order.

"Huh? Delta, that you?" Axl said through the speakers. His voice sounding bit confused since he wasn't expecting to be received by the green reploid. While it wasn't out of the ordinary to be received by different navigators, due to Axl's high rankings it was almost a given that his calls would transmit promptly to his designated partner or at least the more experience operators rather than a trainee.

"Y-yes, sir!" Delta answered nervously.

"Weird." Axl uttered, "I'm just checking in. Can you connect me over to Palette?"

Delta glanced over at the blonde whose entire focus was devoted in preventing their superior from escaping. "Her hands are a bit tied up right now."

"Oh, maybe Layer or Alia then?" Axl requested.

"T-They're busy, too!" It wasn't a total lie. The other navigators did have their hands full.

"Ehh...Is everything alright there?" Axl asked a bit surprised with a hint of worry. "Did something happen?"

"No! Everything's fine! Everything is totally fine!" Delta yelp out.

"Delta, just hang up!" Layer instructed him.

"Was that Layer?" Axl was able to hear the background.

"N-no!" Delta masked, "Thanks for your call!"

"H—" Axl began

"Glad to hear from ya! Talk to you later!" Delta ignored, cutting him off and hanging up not a second a later.

* * *

"Hey!" Axl called out to his communicator just as he was cut off.

'Is everything alright..?' X asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Dunno, I think. That's what Delta said." Axl answered as he tried to make sense of Delta's rushed answer.

"You were talking to Delta?" X crooked his head slightly and gave Axl a very confused look as the student explained what had just transpired.

"Weird, right? And all the others were busy he said." Axl elaborated.

"Maybe something happened." X said worriedly, "Should we go back?" He turned to Zero to get his opinion.

It took a moment for the red reploid to respond as he tried to digest all that Axl had given them.

"Was there on one else in the command room?" Zero asked.

"I heard Layer." Axl replied.

"If she's there and then I doubt its much to be worried about." Zero replied, quite the opposite of what his companions were expecting.

"It's still weird," Axl answered, suspicious of Delta's rushed reply, "he said everyone had their hands tied."

"It happens. Not to mention Delta is still a trainee so he's not the best one to delivery information just yet. The kid was probably got too nervous. Alia mentioned they need to train him some more." Zero reasoned with them, cutting off the two worrying reploids before they started drawing any conclusions. "We all know how Signas is like, if it there was really an emergency Command wouldn't hesitate to call us."

"T-that does make sense," X agreed.

'I guess you're right.' Axl replied, throwing his worries away. He was satisfied with Zero rational conclusion and to be honest he didn't want to think about being called back to work so soon.

"It's not every day he gets to talk to a S rank, like me" Axl cockily claimed. His nose seemingly growing from his brimming overconfidence. At almost the same instant, he felt two fists equally hit him in the head bringing his sense back on earth.

"Don't flatter yourself," Zero and X said simultaneously, both contributing to the blow on the young Hunter causing him to shrink to down to ground along with the rest of his cockiness.

"O-ow..that really hurts. Was that really necessary?!" Axl groaned in pain as he held onto his freshly bruised head.

But the pain was immediately forgotten as his eyes instantly shoot open as he saw a four legged creature suddenly jump through the railings and tackled X to the ground.

"Whoa!" X gasped in surprise as he fell.

"X!" Axl called out.

Running on instincts the Axl jumped to his feet and went into a defensive position, but it was already too late, the creature was already gobbling up on the blue reploid.

"A dog?" Axl uttered in bewilderment. A medium sized and red furred hound, about a quarter of Axl's height was on top of the blue hero. The hound had armored plating all over his body, but Axl can tell just by looking that the plates were more for fashion than combat.

"H-hey stop that!" X laughed, feeling ticklish as the dog liberally licked the side his check. Its tail wagging uncontrollably.

"Looks like it like you." Zero commented as he watched his friend be at the creature's loveable mercy. He was also taken by surprise but unlike Axl he was far more composed. The crimson reploid reached down to pet the surprise newcomer but when his hands have come close the dogs demeanor quickly changed. It let out a vicious growl at the blonde and barked a warning nearly biting Zero's fingers.

"And it doesn't like you," X chuckled, petting the dog under the ears.

"Apparently," Zero uttered, retreating his hand and placed himself behind Axl in an effort to not provoke the dog.

"Where'd it come from?" Axl asked. He stepped a little closer to X as he looked for some kind of tag or collar to help them identify who the animal belonged to. Surprisingly, unlike his reaction with Zero or X, the dog merely recognized Axl's presence, but had little reaction as it returned its attention back to X. Axl noticed a Zero's mouth open slightly in amazement as the crimson reploid had probably reached an immediate conclusion that the dog was anti-social with anyone besides X.

"Who knows. It just ran up to X and started licking him." Zero answered keeping his distance.

"It doesn't look like there's any collar on him." Axl said after his observation.

"I'm not getting any chipped ID either. Maybe it's a stray." X inferred.

"Maybe." Axl agreed, petting the red creature. "But it really does like you a lot huh. I didn't know you were so good with dogs."

"Neither did I," X said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Can we keep him?" X asked Zero. His eyes twinkling at the idea to have a new companion.

"No," Zero responded, which instigated another growl not only from the hound but from X as well.

"But," X protested.

"I doubt Signas will that kind of pet in our line of work." Zero reasoned.

While X might have been oblivious to it, Axl could notice a slight rivalry forming between the two reds. In the short while the blue hero held the hound an instant connection had formed between them and Zero had immediately sensed its unbreakable formation. Zero must be feeling threated by him somehow; although Axl can't see the reason why. He doesn't know why, but he was getting this outrageous feeling that Zero and this hound had a long estranged hate for each other; past life maybe?

"Are you two fighting for X's love or something?" Axl awkwardly whispered to himself. But the dog and Zero sharp ears heard his comment and in a synchronized motion snapped their heads at Axl and presented him with a glare.

"I take it back…" Axl regressed in a small voice.

"You don't think so?" X uttered in disappointment, not hearing Axl's comment, "I guess you're right. In our line of duty it'll have to be a reploid pet. But can you guys just image it if could be compatible for combat? How amazing would it be if he could turn into hover board?" X exclaimed.

Zero and Axl sweat dropped down their forehead as they tried to swallow X's ridiculous idea.

_Hoverboard? Who in their right mind would make a dog into a hoverboard_? Axl thought to himself. The young hunter was for the idea up until that part. No matter how many times he tried to picture it, the image didn't fit quite right. Of all things X could have thought of. Having pets assist in mission was a common thing, but having them transform into a flying skateboard, well not so much. However, as much as he wanted to poke fun at the idea, the young Hunter decided to keep his opinion to himself and so did his crimson friend. Somehow, it was like X had turn into a kid himself. It was the first time he's ever seen his friend sound so excited over something so childish. He had a wilder imagination than Axl had first thought.

"Rush!" The hunters suddenly detected a voice call out over the crowd from a distance. Instantly the dog's ears perked up as its head turned to the direction of the sound. Recognizing the voice upon hearing its name a second time, the carefree dog ran to its direction.

The hound disappeared into the sea of people, but it didn't take long for the three heroes to locate the source of the voice. It was a human boy in blue with brown hair, standing next to a food stand where there was less people. He had the statute of ten year old child, but due to the ground being elevated slightly, he stood out from the rest.

"There you are boy!" the human child exclaimed, opening his arms as the hound reappeared and leapt onto him.

"Where'd you run off too?" he asked, petting his friend. The red dog barked happily in response.

"Rock! Did you find him?" a little girl called out to the brown haired boy. It belonged to small blonde haired human girl wearing a plain red dress with a high pony tail. The three hunters didn't see her quite as fast as they as she was far smaller in physic and was swallowed by the large crowd.

"Yeah! Roll over here!" the human boy answered as the blonde girl ran to him. The dog parted with the boy and in the same way greeted the girl.

"Hi, Rush!" Roll exclaimed, "Alright, c'mon! Grampa's waiting for us!" She said, pulling onto her brother's arm after exchanging affections with their pet.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" he replied as he tried to fight his sister's forceful tug.

"Rush, lets go!" he called out. But instead he heard his dog bark out at what he could only describe as a goodbye.

"Huh?" Turning to see what was going on, he saw that it was not him that his companion was barking at but rather something else in the distance. Curious, Rock and Roll trailed to what had their companion's attention and caught eyes with the three Maverick Hunters, who had been watching them from a distance. Recognizing them as the source of Rush's goodbye the two children walked over to their spontaneous friend.

"Are those your new friends, buddy?" Rock asked, petting the top of Rush's head. As an answer the Rush nodded and barked at what would sounded as a yes.

"Heh, you silly dog." Rock commented. Then just like Rush, the two children raised their hands and waved to the heroes and the Hunters did the same in return. X shyly waved with one hand, Axl ecstatically waved with two, while Zero simply nodded with a smile.

"Rock, lets go!" Roll, who was the first to put down her hand turned for the exit.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rock replied. "C'mon, Rush."

Letting out one last wave and bark, the miniature group disappeared as quickly as they appeared, their little figures swallowed up by the much taller figures as by made their way to the exit.

"That was sudden," Zero commented, watching the children until he lost sight of them.

"Rock and Roll, hehe that's pretty cute. Whoever named them is a genius." Axl commented crossing his hand behind is head after the children left. Even though they were at a relatively far distance thanks to a reploid's enhanced hearing he was able to listen in to the humans' conversation.

"Rush, huh," X muttered the name to himself, placing a hand on his chin. "I've heard that name before."

"Really?" Zero replied.

"haha, no it's probably in hindsight," X laughed off.

* * *

Letting out a heavy sigh after an energy consuming communication, the green reploid, Delta turned back to his superiors who were still in their unending battle against their relentless commander. However, his relaxation didn't last very long as an alarm appeared on his screen.

"Will you five please let go of me!" Signas requested as his strength to fight his subordinates weakened, but none of his companions were willing to listen.

"Then stop struggling!" Nana exclaimed who had resorted in clinging into his foot like a monkey in an effort to hold him down.

"U-umm, Chief," Delta called out to the head navigator.

"Delta, we're a little busy here." Alia responded as she tightened her.

"T-There's a Maverick attack." Delta informed them in the most casual way possible. Although it was a serious matter, he was very unsure whether or not he could interrupt their little scuffle.

"Class?" Alia inquired, the news not seeming to phase her.

"C. A ground type mechanoloid is attacking civilian workers. Damage is currently unknown." He reported.

"Where?" Alia asked.

"Gimialla Mine, Giga City." Delta answered and in an instant the room let as if the atmosphere in the room had dropped. The statement stopped everyone's struggle as their full attention went to the trainee.

It was just their luck, everyone thought. Although, some people's definition of luck varied. The one day the three hunters went away, Maverick attacks suddenly sprawled and to make it worse it was in the exact location the heroes were enjoying their day. Grasping the moment of shock as an opportunity, Signas with all his strength made one last attempt to free himself. Effortlessly, he released himself from the five hunters' grasped, allowing them to fall on top of one another.

"Commander!" Palette called out as bodies of her friendspiled on top of her.

"Delta stop him!" Alia ordered the bewildered trainee, but knowing there was only a seconds of freedom Signas showed no mercy. The trainee didn't even have time to jump out of his seat when Signas threw one the navigator's chair at him, knocking the unsuspecting reploid to the floor as Signas ran to his command terminal and with inhuman speed tapped on the keys and took command of the controls.

"That brat, he thinks he can get away with such insubordination! How dare he! I knew he couldn't keep his end of the bargain! Well just he waits. When I get my hands on him, l I'll show him…we'll see who gets the last laugh!" Signas mumbled to himself with a devilish smirk in his face.

"Signas!" Alia screamed, finally able to free herself from the pile.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that **Maverick**." Signas assured them amplifying his voice on the final word. With a final stroke of the key, Signas' figure was wrapped in a white glow. Alia jumped to their commander's fading figure but a mere second made all the difference. As her hands reached for his figure, the last stage of the transfer commenced all Alia was able to grasp was the wind and light he left behind.

"Uh-ohh.." Palette sounded, staring at the empty platform.

'H-he's gone..!' Douglas gasped. His goggles loosened by the struggle falling off one side of his face. The whole command room was in shock. Even with their best efforts they weren't able to stop their manic leader.

* * *

It was a wide ride. The deafening roars of the coaster was matched only by the screams of its riders and could be heard from a distance. The large ride spun and whirled in its tracks in such a speed that could send even the bravest of hearts to their knees as it dropped in a straight angle.

"That was awesome!" Axl exclaimed as he and his two friends exited out of the ride's gates. "What did you guys think? That was one hell of a ride, huh?"

"Oddly, enough. I didn't expect to get such a rush." X agreed, having more than his fair share of excitement in battles and unprecedented experiences, the blue hero was extremely surprised that a common ride would rattle tough nerves. "As expected from a city that knows the limits of reploids.

"Right? Right?" Axl nodded. The adrenaline rushing through his systems had made him forget about the wait they had to endure. "Definitely worth it!"

"It was alright," Zero replied, killing the mood and earning himself obscured looks from X and Axl.

"Says the guy that screamed on the first drop," Axl nonchalantly said.

"I wasn't paying attention then," Zero rebuked.

"Sure, sure, if you say so." Axl mocked.

"Or what about the 'Ahhh! Get me out of here. Make it stop.'" X mimicked.

"You're exaggerating," Zero corrected.

"Am I?" X replied back. Knowing X's impersonations to be true, the crimson reploid turned his head away from the two pairs of critical eyes.

"Whatever. What's the plan now?" Zero asked, eager to get out of the subject.

Seeing the typically composed reploid flustered. X couldn't help but let out a chuckle before answering. "I'm not sure. What's next, Axl?"

However, when X turned to face the youngster his figure had vanished.

"Axl?" X called out, looking around the sea of people.

"Where'd he go?" Zero asked, copying X's action.

"He was just here a second ago," The blue reploid replied, with a perplexed expression on his face.

Doing another three sixty observation, X then noticed a large group of people have begun to accumulate at a short distance from them. Enhancing his auditory receptors, X suddenly heard a gun fire and screaming in the same direction. He then looked over at Zero, who then had also noticed the same oddity.

"Did you hear that?" X asked him.

Zero nodded, and in unison they rushed to the source.

* * *

"This is bad, this is really bad!" Douglas panicked, pacing back and forth around command center after recovering from the pile. "Commander is going to drag those three back here and who knows how he's to do that."

"Not if I can help it." Alia said, being the first to retrieve her composure and snapping the others out of their shock.

"What are we going to do?" Nana asked.

'We have to stop him! Layer locate the commander for me." The head navigator took command. She was the unofficial second command after Signas and in an instant everyone rushed to their station.

"He's already arrived." Layer pointed out as she checked his status. "But, he's disabled his honing device, I can't pinpoint his exact position anymore.

"Palette give me options." Alia requested.

"I can try to bring him back forcefully, but without a location I can't extract him. He could be anywhere right now." Palette responded.

"He should still be dealing with the Maverick incident." Alia informed her.

"Yes, but without a honing device I can't return him unless he's completely still for at least ten seconds." Palette replied.

"Damn it," Alia cursed, a form of speech she rarely used aside from being under stress. She looked at the bustling command screen which took priority in assessing their commander's whereabouts. The Maverick's outbreak seemingly being a miniscule obstacle that could be easily overlooked.

"We can send out one of the units and retrieve him." Nana suggested, tapping speedily on the keys as her eyes scrolled for the most suited unit to hunt down their escaped leader. "I have six unit available for dispatch."

"Negative, knowing Signas he won't go down without a fight. If we dispatch units it'll definitely attract too much attention and those three will know something's wrong. We have to contain both the Maverick and Signas as discreetly as possible." Alia answered.

"Then, what are you suggesting we do, Alia?" Layer asked as none could conjure a proper solution.

Thinking long and hard, the head navigator's calculated all possible options and scenarios in her head. Then her eyes brightened as an idea came to her head.

"Us four and Douglas' Alia proposed eyeing each one with a commanding look.

"Eeeeeehhhh?!" the room gasped.

"U-us.?" Douglas stuttered, pointing his index finger at himself as he tried to wrap his head around what the head navigator had just stated. He was still trying to understand how he got caught up in this situation as his original purpose was just to drop Nana back to command room after doing systematic diagnostics with her and LifeSaver.

"Yes, we are going to need all the help we can get." Alia answered.

"But what about the commander center? One of us have to stay. If we all go there won't be anyone managing the control room." Layer pointed out.

'I-I can stay if needed.' Nana volunteered. She had a bad feeling about the whole ordeal and to be quite honest, she wasn't exactly excited with the idea of going after an AWOL leader.

'No, this mission is far more important.' Alia dismissed. "We can leave it to Delta."

"M-me?" the green reploid pointed at himself.

"Today isn't too busy. Think of it as a simulation test. You can handle it can't you?" Alia asked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the green reploid replied, instinctively going into a salute as he was unable to refuse his superior's request.

"Ehhhh...?! B-but doesn't that mean we have to fight the commander!?" Douglas gasped out when all the information finally sank in.

"If the situation calls for it, yes." Alia honestly replied.

"W-wait! W-why me? I'm just a mechanic! I'm not a combat reploid! I've got no chance against Commander!" Douglas reminded Alia. While all Maverick Hunters were required to have some sort of battle knowledge and skill, by profession and design Douglas was the least suited of them all. Unlike the operators who each were at least a B class Hunter, Douglas's combat skills just scratched the bare minimum required to be employed as a Maverick Hunter. If weren't for his outstanding mechanic skills, he was absolutely sure there was no way he would be standing here right now.

"Douglas is right, we're no match for the commander." Palette agreed. Although, their ranks were praise worthy it wasn't enough. It was a known fact, that although their commander rarely goes into combat, due to the overwhelming responsibilities he had on his plate, he was not only a wise leader and a masterful tactician, but also one of the most skilled and powerful reploids at the Maverick Hunter's disposal. One that could match and be a formidable opponent to the three strongest active Hunters.

"That might be true. No, it is true. None of us are anywhere on par with the commander. But, neither are any of our squads. They might, by some miracle contain him but by the time they do, half of Giga City would know. Especially those three," Alia preached, "we can't let that happen. All of us are aware how hard those they work and for the first time Axl was able to drag X and Zero to finally go out and get a break for once. We can't let Signas ruin the one day they're allowed to forget and experience peace.

But I can't do it alone. It'll take a team to take down Signas. Alone we don't stand a chance but together we can do it. Only we can. We know Signas's strength and weaknesses better than anyone else. So there is no better people. It has to be us. We have to protect them!" Alia tried to convince them, determined to get everyone onboard.

The set of navigators and mechanic stood silent, looking back at each other as they tried to read one another's silent opinion. They went were all still very hesitant as each were still not up for the idea to go against their leader.

"Let's do it for them! Who's with me?" Alia extended her hand.

Relayed by the last statement, the group's faces brimmed with determination.

"Count me in!" Palette was the first join. "Axl was excited about today. I can't let my partner down!"

"Me too." Layer followed, "As Zero's partner it's my duty to ensure nothing gets in his way.

"Me three. It's the least I can do for X did for me back in Epsilon's rebellion." Nana joined in, alluding about the time she was rescued by X after being kidnapped during the rebellion in Giga City. After the incident, Nana's contribution and performance outshone the rest and was promoted to be in the position she was in today.

As the last person in the group, Douglas froze in place as all the females turned their attention to him. "I'm not really give much of a choice, am I?" He sighed nervously. "My pride as a man will be crushed if I left four ladies to go up against commander."

His last statement destroyed the mood of the room as all the navigators were unable to stifle their giggles.

"I-I mean I've known Zero and X for a long time and have been really good friends with Axl so…" Douglas retracted, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"For a second Douglas actually sounded cool." Nana commended the normally giddy mechanic.

"Really?" Douglas said amazed, forgetting all other things going around and caused another round of laughter to go around the room.

"Alright. Thank you, everyone!" Alia breathed in gratitude as she pulled everyone back into to situation at hand. "We need to get going. Everyone prepare what we need and be back in three minutes, we'll discuss our strategy then."

* * *

As expected three minutes flew in the blink of an eye. Douglas and the navigators didn't have time to catch their breaths, as they scrambled to meet the deadline. By the time they did, they're eyes opened they were met with a jaw dropping sight.

"Woah," all the newly arrived Hunters aired in awe.

"Amazing," Layer uttered in bafflement.

They only lagged behind Signas by merely less than five minutes and in that time the rouge leader had already left his mark at the scene and was nowhere in sight. The ground was littered with slashed and chipped pieces of former reploid and mechanoloid parts, at the foot of the mines where the Maverick attack took place. A drill scorpion droid laying in it's own bed of parts with smoke of fried circuitry still obvious. There didn't seem to be much of a struggle as the fight was pretty much a one sided battle. Even in a rush all the Mavericks were cut with clear procession by their commander's blade, while still leaving the mine's equipment and foundation unscathed.

"This is what we're going up against?" Douglas gulped. He would had much rather fight the wasted mechanoloid than the monster they call their leader.

"Commander is pretty scary, huh?" Palette commented, twitching at the idea that they had to go against such an opponent.

"Is everyone ready?" Alia rallied the group after analyzing the area.

The group nodded as they took arms of their desired weapon of choice.

Douglas had a long rod a foot taller than him. It was a tool he had designed himself, equipped with a spare for combat and retractable butterfly net perfect for capturing. Palette had her laser gun which she modified with more than an ample amount of sedative tranquilizers, and Nana armed herself with a wipe and lasso. On the other hand, Layer who specialized in determining an opponent's weakness and strength had used the short time given to study their commander's battle specs with Alia who developed some kind of strategy. Layer brought along her rapier and Alia calibrated her buster..

"Hey, what's that big hole over there?" Nana pointed at the mine ground next to the sliced up mechanoloid. But, before the suspicion of the mystery gap raised grasped the group's attention Delta's voice spoke in their communicator.

"Chief, I was able to track down Commander Signas using the surveillance system around the city. I'm sending you coordinates now." Delta announced, transmitting a local map to everyone's tracking systems with a small dot of which signified their prey.

"Good job, Delta!" Alia praised him, as the map showed in her peripheral vision along with everyone's. "Send out a containment unit to clean up here."

"Already on it." Delta acknowledged before tuning out.

"We're counting on you," Alia added.

"Okay, this it," Alia turned her attention to her friends, "everyone knows that plan. Our objective is to subdue Signas before he comes in contact with X and the others. We're going into a public sector so try not to use weapons unless absolutely necessary." Alia summarized.

"Understood." The group responded in unison.

Then in one simple command the chase began.

"Mission Start!"

* * *

**Author's notes**

I did it. Yay!

And it only took me…idk 7, 8 months? Lol I'm praying the next chapter won't take as long.

And I know it's been forever since you guys left it, but AliAllison and Guest thank you for leaving your reviews!

**AliAllison**: I'm glad you and your sister like it :D

**Guest**: I know it's not the amusement park, but a festival is fairly the same I think xD

I don't know if this is the best place to put this but it seems really unfair to bring everyone's hope up to upload a 'chapter' with just this announce.

Recently for some reason after a few days of posting chapter 12 of MI, my account had been experiencing some wacky stuff. It kept giving me errors every time I try to look at my profile and story stats, messages, reviews, or make edits. And just yesterday it went back up but all stats and activities done in that interval of time had been wiped out. So I have utterly no idea if anyone sent me a message or review. I really have no clue if it's going to magically fix itself or not. I don't even know if it's actually fixed yet. I see my stats now but its literally only yesterday's and todays all other days from Dec 1st to 19th are gone. Nothing seem to change with message or reviews but again, I don't know. Maybe someone tried to contact me. Idk

So if any of you guys did, I sincerely apologize.

Fingers crossed this one won't have the same issue.

Till next time!


End file.
